He still loves her
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Even ten years later Seifer still doesn't understand how he let his most precious person go. Seifer/Olette. Mentions of Hayner/Olette.


**I've been sort of curious about SeiferXOlette, so I told myself, "Why not making a fanfic of them?" So I ended up doing this crappy one-shot =.=**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, cuz if I did...*evil smile***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Things have changed a lot since school was over.

The guys were now 27 years old and they had their own family.

Ten years ago, Hayner was attacked by two men and nearly got killed. And what was worse: Seifer helped him.

What was he thinking of?...help that chiken-wuss…the one who he always hated…the one who was his like his rival…the one that took away the most important thing in his life…

That greatly surprised his friends, but they chose not to talk about the matter. Not that Seifer cared, anyway. Seifer didn't regret helping Hayner at all, though, because if he hadn't done what he did, those guys would have targeted the girl next to Hayner.

If he hadn't helped him, they were going to attack his most precious person…the only one he actually loved in his life and, for being stupid, he lost.

How much longer was he going to wait? He didn't know…probably (and hopefully) one day she will get tired of Hayner and go back with him, like in his dreams. He always wanted her to run into his arms and tell him how much she loved him. But it was time to face it: she did NOT love him, and she never will. She only felt a special affection towards him…but it wasn't love… And after what happened before between them, he never understood how she didn't end up hating him. Anyone in her place would, but not her. Not his Olette.

"Did you know that Hayner and Olette's kid has been born?" Fuu quietly asked.

"So what?" Seifer answered. "I don't give a fuck about what those losers do."

"You don't fool us, y'know?" Rai said narrowing his eyes, "We know you've always been in love with her, y'know?"

Seifer just glared at the sky.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" He mumbled while walking away.

He never had enough courage to tell her…And what for? She loved someone else…he tried to separate them but never succeeded. Their love was stronger than everything he tried, and he understands it perfectly, because now he was going through the same thing.

When did it change? He will never know. First he hated her…hated her for being intelligent…he hated her for being noble…he hated her for being pretty…and then he hated her for not being his friend.

When she started to hang out with Hayner and Pence, it was different…he got to know her more and got to see what kind of person she was like. Seifer was sure that if only she had never met Hayner, she could have had returned his feelings. But there was an obstacle that was anything but easy to surpass…

He always called her names; in fact, he never dared to call her 'Olette'…not even when they finally began to hang out or when he committed the stupidity of helping her to tell Hayner about her feelings. Seifer was always clear with her, she was a loser, and he only helped her because he felt pity for her.

Ha! Ironically, he dies from the inside every time he insulted her…Every time he saw her cry it was like a punishment for him, knowing it was his fault. He was definitely an asshole…He loved someone, and he _had _to hurt her, right?

Why was he never honest? Why didn't he tell her how he felt? Maybe because it just wasn't like him. No one cared about him…no one ever showed him a small gesture of kindness…Except for her.

She really was the love of his life, but it clearly couldn't be…because of his fault, Hayner's, and of course, fate's.

He would never forget the time she hugged him…It was ten years ago, the day after Hayner got attacked and ended up in the hospital. Olette was outside the room, waiting…

"How's the chicken-wuss?" Seifer asked with his classic arrogance.

"Better…you can talk to him when the doctor comes out." She said, looking at him.

"Who said I wanted to talk to him? I just…" He stopped talking. He couldn't find an excuse, except to tell her that he was here because of her, because he loved her, but of course he would never say that.

"You just…?" Olette asked.

"None of your business, loser." He reluctantly answered.

Olette rolled her eyes but said, "You know, I want to thank you, Seifer."

He looked at her surprised. She wanted to thank _him_?

"You helped us…and thanks to you I'm okay. Thanks to you Hayner is alive…"

He ran out of insults for her in that moment, so he stayed quiet.

"You should tell him that you like him." He finally said.

She immediately blushed and looked away.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Only someone as stupid as that chicken-wuss wouldn't notice."

It looked like she was going to say something, but she looked away instead. She had tried to get Hayner's attention for a very long time, but he never noticed her.

"Hayner will never return my feelings…"

"If you don't tell him, you'll never know."

"Do you really think I have a chance?"

"Not even the chicken-wuss is stupid enough to reject a girl like you."

Both stayed quiet. Was that what he believed it was? Yes, it was! A compliment! He had finally complimented her!

"Thank you." She said, blushing more.

"You're gonna tell him?"

"I'll try…if I don't risk I'll never win, right?"

She smiled with her classic innocence and stood up. To his surprise, she hugged him. What? How? _Why?_ He didn't want to know. He just hugged her back, inhaling the perfume of her brown hair and wishing for the time to stop, so they could be like that for ever.

"Thanks," She said, "Thanks for everything."

Finally they pulled away, and she smiled at him sweetly before entering the room. Did he do the correct thing? Yes…Olette loved Hayner…and she will be happy…

He knew perfectly there was a time he caused her a lot of pain…too much pain. He was such an idiot. He helped her to confess her feelings towards Hayner, but he never told her _his_ feelings. Why did it ended up like this? Why couldn't _he_ be always at her side? Why wasn't that kid his? It was time to stop blaming others, and to admit that if he had told Olette about his feelings on time, things would have gone differently.

He wasn't sure if she would have returned his feelings at that time, but at least he could have been honest with her, and she could understand the why of so much insults.

He stayed with that thought…Olette concluded that he insulted her because he hated her, not knowing that it was because he loved her. That was his way of showing his affection: humiliating people, trying to have the power over others instead of having people have power over him, to dominate instead of being dominated.

It was always like that. He had being taught like that, and he had learned like that. It was too late for it to change.

He had too many opportunities, and he missed them. Now he was paying for his errors. He tried to tell her during the most inopportune moments he found.

First he tried in seventh grade, when they were in math class, but instead he laughed at her because she had gotten a problem wrong. He was so stupid! Then, during P.E. class, he saw her alone…it was his chance, but now he preferred to make fun of Pence and humiliate her in front of the entire class. Not, he wasn't stupid, he was a moron!

Finally he tried to tell her while fighting those guys who tried to kill Hayner, but every time he was going to look at her one of the guys tried to punch him. Who would think of choosing that time to tell someone you loved them? Only him.

In the end he never told her. He could have wished that school was forever, that way he could see her daily, see her sweet smile, chocolate hair and bright emerald eyes…but now he didn't have anything. Now he only had his memories…only his love.

Everything reminded him of Olette. He loved her, but while doing so, he had hurt her in so many ways. Now he felt as if she forgave him. Maybe deep inside she always knew he loved her.

He will never love someone like he loved her; he will always love her until the last day of his life.

Who knows? Maybe one day she'll return his feelings. He will always wait for her with open arms and tell her that he still loves her.

* * *

**...Cheesy xD**

**It was late night when I started writing it so please excuse my mispellings or other errors DX**

**Review! =D**


End file.
